Un 14 de Febrero
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Un 14 de Febrero ocurrieron cosas muy importantes en la vida de Erwin Smith. Ese día 'tan especial' que la gente suele celebrar.


**Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **Erwin x Levi**

 _Un 14 de Febrero ocurrieron muchas cosas en la vida de Erwin Smith._

 _PD: ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!_

* * *

 **Un 14 de Febrero**

Erwin tachó con tinta la fecha en su calendario. Era un día especial, una fecha importante que no quería olvidar: Era el día que se había unido oficialmente al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento, el día que perseguía su sueño y el de su padre. Y muy oculto… también el día que había decidido entregar su vida a la causa que mantendría a la mujer que amaba a salvo, incluso si significaba no estar a su lado.

En antiguos libros, había leído que también era una fecha en la que la humanidad, incluso mucho antes de ser encerrada en los muros, festejaba sus lazos afectivos con su familia, amigos o el ser amado. Algunas poblaciones, las más adineradas (y por ende sólo en Sina) solían festejarlo a su manera, con grandes banquetes y exuberantes regalos. Lo más pobres se las ingeniaban y daban detalles más sencillos pero mucho más significativos, como cartas, paseos por la ciudadela y demás.

Era imprudente de su parte pensar en regalarle algo a Mary, sabiendo que ella estaba a pocos días de casarse con Nile, su amigo. Así que, para saciar un poco las ganas por demostrarle su cariño, compró una rosa y la puso en un florero en su habitación, con una silenciosa dedicatoria. Un gesto que año con año comenzó a ser un hábito.

…

-¡Comandante Erwin!- gritaron por su atención.

Aunque sus ambiciones eran grandes y quería saber la verdad sobre los titanes, realmente nunca le había interesado el título de líder del Cuerpo de Exploración, mucho menos siendo tan joven. Sin embargo, había resultado conveniente para su causa.

-¿Qué sucede, Moblit? –el chico había llegado a su oficina estrepitosamente.

-La capitana Hanji necesita que vaya con urgencia al laboratorio, ¡tiene que ver esto!

De qué se trataba, no lo sabía. Pero desde que Hanji le había entregado las notas de Ilse Langnar, confiaba plenamente en ella y sus investigaciones.

-Dame un momento, Moblit. He de terminar primero este papeleo…

-Está bien, ve. Puedo continuarlo solo. Esa cuatro ojos ha de tener sus buenas razones para no venir personalmente a comunicártelo.

De lo apresurado que estaba, el soldado apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia del capitán mano derecha del comandante.

-¿Seguro, Levi?

-Sí, está bien.- el capitán se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado sujetando una libreta abierta que utilizaba para dictar algunos reportes a Erwin- No hay problema si escribo yo, ¿no? Mientras firmes la hoja.

Erwin sonrió ligeramente. Había detalles que de repente le sorprendían de él, viniendo de la ciudad debajo de la tierra y luego de tan tormentoso pasado.

-Sí, está bien- se levantó del escritorio, se colocó la chamarra y se dispuso a salir de la oficina, no sin antes darle las gracias a su subordinado, quien ya se había sentado delante del papeleo y había movido el pequeño jarrón con una rosa que había colocado aquella mañana para continuar con el trabajo.

…

Era de noche, pasada la hora de dormir. El cuartel estaba totalmente a oscuras (exceptuando por su oficina) y en completo silencio. Pero él aún no podía ir a su habitación, tenía muy clara su estrategia de batalla, pero aún debía terminar de idear el plan para asegurar cien por ciento el financiamiento del batallón. No era complicado, pero una vez habiendo hecho la depuración, tenía que investigar a fondo a sus inversionistas y encontrar la manera de abordarlos. Detuvo la lectura de los perfiles por un momento y dejó que su mente divagara un poco en busca de una respuesta divina. Sus ojos se posaron en el jarrón con la rosa que ese día había cortado. En un instante Mary inundó sus pensamientos: ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿cómo sería el hijo que acababa de tener? ¿lo recordaría?

-No serás de utilidad si a la hora de la acción te quedas dormido

Estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Levi estaba en el umbral de la puerta sujetando una pequeña bandeja y un vaso.

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera has cenado.

Erwin lo miró por un momento y sonrió al verse delatado.

-Es imposible tener hambre cuando estás tan concentrado. Seguro que te ha pasado.

-Sí, pero yo no soy el comandante- contestó y se acercó hasta el escritorio dejando la comida encima - … No te extralimites, Erwin. Nadie quiere verte caído.- murmuró.

-Gracias, Levi. - Aquel soldado le había demostrado que podía confiar en él incluso fuera del campo de batalla, hasta para lo más tonto como una cena a mitad de la madrugada.

Sin decir nada más, Levi le hizo compañía sentado en el sofá el resto de la velada. Aún sin haber dicho una palabra, había logrado que su jornada fuera más amena y su atención se centrara en lo que debía.

…

-Incluso con todo lo que le dicen, el comandante siempre se mantiene firme, ¡es increíble! –escuchó a uno de los nuevos reclutas murmurarle a otro.

Habían regresado de una expedición y, como era costumbre, los ciudadanos comenzaron a despostillar contra la Legión, especialmente contra él, el comandante. Mantuvo su postura recta, solemne, como hacía cada vez que veía a Mary cargando a sus hijos o con Nile. Fingiendo.

-Erwin, no eres un monstruo. –Levi comentó en voz baja cuando pasó cabalgando a su lado.

Uno de los planes había salido mal, muchos soldados murieron en vano. Un escenario imprevisto. ¿Era capaz Levi de notar realmente cuánto le había afectado ello? Sí, solamente él podía percibir cómo las entrañas se le estremecían con el fracaso de ese día.

…

-¡Comandante! ¡El general Pixis requiere la lista de suministros para la Legión de Reconocimiento cuanto antes sea posible!

Un soldado de la guarnición había llegado a recoger la lista usual de cada mes para las provisiones que necesitaba el batallón.

Iba a hablar cuando un pinchazo de dolor le interrumpió el acto.

-¡Tsk!

En la última exploración había terminado con un par de costillas rotas, nada grave, pero aún se encontraba en proceso de sanación, aunque no le impedía atender un poco de papeleo en la oficina.

Levi, que estaba acomodando algunos libros de la estantería giró la cabeza en su dirección cuando escuchó el quejido. Se acercó hasta él, le tocó la espalda y se inclinó un poco.

-Te dije que aún no podías salir de enfermería- con su característico e inexpresivo rostro, agarró la pluma y continuó anotando en la lista lo que ya sabía de memoria debían pedir.

Tan cerca de él,Erwin pudo notar su semblante calmado. Nunca se había percatado de su nariz recta y sus labios finos. Sus ojos grises eran también extravagantes. Para ser una persona pequeña en estatura, era un hombre realmente atractivo. Percibió el olor de la colonia que utilizaba, era un aroma al que ya se había acostumbrado, y que, incluso, llegaba a producirle calma.

Cuando hubo terminado de escribir, enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y se lo entregó al soldado. Antes de decir cualquier palabra, Petra tocó a la habitación.

-¡Capitán Levi! – le llamó- ¡Necesitamos de su presencia!

Levi sabía que no podía ser cualquier estupidez. Sus soldados estaban conscientes que no debían molestarle a menos que se tratara de algo sumamente serio. O si acaso de limpieza. Volteó a ver de reojo a Erwin y le dijo:

-Ve a tu habitación a descansar. – caminó hacia la salida- Y ni se te ocurra mentirme- murmuró.

Volvió a sonreír. Levi podría ser 'el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad' (y por ende el más temido) pero siempre lo encontraba realizando un gesto amable: Fuera dándole ánimo a algún soldado a su manera o pidiéndole que fuera a su cuarto a repossar. Tal vez era necesario demostrarle que no era sólo un peón de su juego, que la confianza que le había brindado era valorada. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

-¡Comandante, disculpe la molestia! – era el mismo soldado de la guarnición que poco antes se había retirado –He olvidado pedirle que firme estos papeles que ocupa el Comandante Pixis.

Le alcanzó los documentos. Mientras firmaba tuvo la idea perfecta.

-Alexander, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¡Sí, comandante!

-¿Podrías anexar a las provisiones de la Legión, una pequeña caja de té negro?

Con un poco de titubeo y sin entender bien tan extraña petición, el soldado aceptó.

-Gracias.

Sin más, y antes de que Levi regresara y lo encontrara aún en la oficina, se dispuso a marchar a su habitación. El sol ya se había puesto, realmente no había mucho trabajo más por completar.

Entró al cuarto, se quitó la chamarra y aflojó un poco el arnés. Se tocó ligeramente las costillas para corroborar que no había hecho mayor esfuerzo del necesario y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Quizás le pediría a Levi que se quedara un momento entrada la noche ya fuera para discutir algún tema o simplemente para hacerse compañía. En ocasiones se cortaban uno al otro el cabello, leían algún libro tomando té o iban al mercado de la ciudad a hacer compras de rutina. Ya era costumbre estar acompañados. Suspiró entre sonrisas, pensando la clase de adulto viejo que ya era haciendo esas cosas y levantó la mirada.

La sonrisa se convirtió en sorpresa y en un silencio personal prolongado. Enfrente de él estaba su calendario de pared.

14 de Febrero.

Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado el regalo de Mary que año con año hacía. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Se levantó de la cama y en un intento pensó en salir al jardín a cortar una rosa, incluso si ya estaba por terminar el día. Abrió la puerta y…

-¡Levi!- el soldado estaba frente a él, con los nudillos levantados, en acto de haber estado a punto de llamar a la puerta. Vió cómo frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aún despierto? –su tono era un poco molesto- Deberías estar descansando.- lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Por un instante el comandante se quedó sin habla. Había olvidado la rosa que le dedicaba a Mary cada febrero y claro que se sentía mal por ello.

Pero también comprendió que su olvido no fue un descuido. No olvidó al amor de su juventud por mala intención ni mucho menos. Lo olvidó porque alguien más había ocupado sus pensamientos, porque alguien más había hecho ruido y cabida en su cabeza. Alguien más se mantuvo a su lado incluso con el peligro de saber morir cada día, se mantuvo a su lado preocupándose por su bienestar. Había alguien más con quien se sentía a gusto mostrando una parte de su lado vulnerable.

Lo olvidó porque, un 14 de Febrero, se había enamorado de alguien más. Se había enamorado de Levi.


End file.
